


The Excuse

by Valentine20xx



Series: Her Hume, Her Viera [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/F, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: When Fran pitches a risky plan to Ashe and Penelo, involving them passing off as servants, neither girl is aware that Fran's motives are not completely altruistic, as she makes early in-roads into guiding one or both of them into a lifestyle that will be mutually beneficial for, potentially, all three of them...





	1. Making Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Aidenke is currently in the middle of planning possibly moving the original story to AO3, and neither of the currently posted versions are an acceptable hotlink. I will link to the original 'The Excuse' when I have further information.

Fran contemplated how much her plans for the future had changed in such a short time. Before she’d met Penelo, and to a lesser degree ‘Amalia’, the rearmost cabin was a storage area for her leather working. However, right now, it was a very cozy room with space for two beds, as long as you didn’t need to stretch out or move too much, so for what she needed, it was perfect. She didn’t intend for them to move, sometimes at all. Admittedly, it would still be a storage room for her leather, just with two hopefully willing models secured either side.  
The whole crazy situation with the not-quite-dead-but-actually-exiled princess and the suspicious actions of the Judges had brought the Viera two girls who intrigued her so much, but right now, however, she was thinking of the bouncy, lively girl who had come with Vaan. She was something that she just wanted to wrap and wrap in so much hand-crafted leather that the only thing she can do is snuggle up to her. It didn’t hurt that such an impossibly energetic girl was clearly asking for it. She had so far lived out a charmed existence where her ditzy energy had not got her into the kind of trouble which it ought to have.  
Somehow she had skipped along a metaphorical tightrope without falling into the peril which was clearly waiting for her. She could even see the girl, balancing on a tightrope, that slim figure perfect for the carnival life. The gasps of the crowd would be something worth hearing as they looked up and saw that she was about to attempt this feat while her arms were bound and her legs were hobbled and she was going to tread the wire in...  
She stopped, frowning, before she rubbed out the boots on the sketch she’d done, shaking her head. They’d be terrible on a tightrope. However...

A few moments later, she blew on the paper, letting the ink dry as she looked at the ballet-style shoes. A scrap of paper had her plan out what she’d need to make such lovely soft shoes, a quick check of her materials chest making her smile. Yes, she’d be adding those to the closet in the new Hume quarters later that day. Hard boots or shoes were not really suitable for snuggling with a warm Viera. A nice soft leather suit with equally soft shoes was so much better, especially to watch their feet curl and flex. Hopefully, Penelo would appreciate the option, and share the same opinion.  
Everything that happened over the next few days would be geared towards attiring that lovely girl in something tight, hand-crafted and made to measure for just her, towards securing her down, and towards the inevitable results of such an event. There was always the question of just how Penelo would react to this, but Fran thought with a smile, that would be part of the fun no matter how it went. If she was open and receptive, she’d have a nice leather wrapped head in her lap as she planned what she’d wear next, the perfect muse...  
The kind of bondage she had in mind had a way of bringing out parts of a person’s character that had been hidden. It was easy enough to imagine this blonde ditz turning suddenly serious and defiant, or self-conscious, or writhing earnestly in pleasure at her confinement. It would be a nice surprise for Penelo too, meeting a new part of herself that Fran would help her make friends with. As she considered this, she thought about the brunette who would also be involved. What would it reveal with her? She was so proud, so regal…  
Fran smiled as she looked at the picture she’d sketched out, Penelo in a heavily strapped top and leggings, watching as Ashe tried not to show she was liking her own version of the outfit. She hoped Ashe was one of those who was shy at first, giving token resistance to finding pleasure in restraint, rather than one of those ojou types who resisted magnificently, but ended up pleading, desperate masochists with the right application of force. It would waste her designs to have her just beg to be in the tightest and most painful bonds.

She headed towards the back of the ship, and into what would soon be Penelo and, hopefully, Ashe’s new bedroom, until such time as the exile was over, where she’d reluctantly let the princess go, and she could bring Penelo into a nice home made for two, where she’d have the chance to get to know just how good a leatherworker the Viera was. How exquisitely well-fitted she could make a hood or a bodysuit or a harness, and how it felt to wear one for hours… days… weeks… OK, She didn't have a end duration in mind.  
She might even make it suitable for three, if the crown princess was willing to give up her silver spoon lifestyle for a nice whip. She hoped that this plan, most of which was ostensibly Balthier’s, would have her come away from it with Penelo and Ashe as her muses, her models and her lovely kinky girlfriends, all wrapped up in something as perfect as it’s wearer. She patted the bed where Penelo would soon be strapped down and shuddering, She knew she couldn’t do this with Ashe. Loose lips sank ships… and Vaan had already nearly crashed the Strahl...

They would be her magnum opus. And not just because each piece would be made exclusively for their use, but the fact that the most beautiful leather-working was only enhanced by a beautiful and receptive girl wearing it. Cheap and nasty mass-produced leather-working was good for the bondage stores, but her girls would only get the best she’d ever make. She headed to the meeting area of the ship, where she knew dear sweet Penelo and the regal Ashe waited.  
She’d spent several hours rehearsing the way she’d draw Penelo into her favourite pastime. The chance to work for royalty was just a fringe benefit. The fact that Ashe was not that bad on the eye was even more of one. During this plan, her best ideas came as she’d thought of herself snuggled between two lovely leather-wrapped figures, both devoted to her as the soft creak of their restraints mingled together. She’d seen something else too: these two girls becoming friends and learning to be as close as sisters as their mouths sought each other out while they were both bound.  
She called up the market on one of the ship’s displays, looking into the price of emperor-size beds. Beds that would accommodate three or more. Beds that were so sturdily built that no poor girl tugging at the corner posts could possibly dislodge them. Hopefully, Ashe would pay well. Then she’d do some commission work for some new clothes for her, and maybe she’d actually _not_ take the wearer at the same time… Who was she kidding? If she asked, she’d be in no position to disagree.  
Going into the main room, she looked over at her future canvasses, trying not to think of what they’d look like soon enough, flushed with embarrassment. She was thankful how thick her face fur was at times. If they knew what she was thinking about them, they’d flee like common rabbits.  
“We’ll be stopping over at the Archades soon...” She stated to the two girls, keeping her thoughts from colouring her words or expression, “It’s almost a guarantee that the Archadean Guard will search the ship...”  
Both of them nodded, Ashe giving a look that was a simply perfect mix of apprehension and worry, Penelo giving an equally perfect look of curiosity. God, she loved these girls. It was reasons like this which she’d begun to become worryingly fond of Ashe as well as Penelo, when both of them were being so adorable. Her heart completely melted when Ashe began worrying her lip.  
The urge to slip something shiny and ball-shaped between those lips and to help her head into her lap was becoming too hard to resist.  
“Basch, Vaan and Balthier will be going into town to get some information… Now, since we travel in groups of three, to bring the least attention to our group...” Fran started. She’d already arranged for Balthier to take the other men into town, just to make sure she was alone with the other girls. What she did then…  
He wasn’t going to argue. He was already teasing her when he noticed her looks towards Penelo, especially when she fitted a bed and ‘petting couch’ in the store room, while offering ‘I thought humans petted rabbits, not the other way round...’  
‘Viera have been petting Humes for years, They just can’t help but ask for it!’ Fran had replied, and mentally sighed as Ashe promptly proved it.  
“We’ll need to find some way to keep me out of sight...” Ashe had offered, Penelo nodding in agreement. Fran smiled. She hadn’t even _needed_ to prompt them into making that decision, they’d come to the right conclusion on their own!  
She’d have to reward them in just the right way for that! Somewhere in the not too distant future, she was petting Penelo's hooded head and reminding her of this and praising her for what a resourceful girl she was as, with her other hand, she prepared the straps in her nice new quilted case, so she could transport her home...  
“We could stow her somewhere, hope they don’t search that hard...” Penelo offered. Fran shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. The case wasn’t ready yet for one. Neither of them. It took many weeks to properly do all that detailed scroll work to make them look as gorgeous as the leather, and it’s wearer, inside. And just doing Penelo’s would take almost all her spare time. And that was if she didn’t find herself thinking of a few dozen more items to put in their side of the closet. Humes. They were so deliciously inspirational.

“Not going to work...” Ashe stated, “In normal situations, they’d test a cross-section of the cargo, shine a light into the hold and check the cabins… But this is anything but normal...”  
“If it was a routine search pattern, that would work,” Fran agreed. It was the only reason she wasn’t going to get out her steamer trunk, specially designed for Hume storage. She didn’t want the Archadean Guard breaking a perfectly good toy chest. Especially before she did put Penelo, and likely Ashe, inside…  
It was just big enough, Fran thought to herself, and she was sure they’d not mind snuggling up to each other as she zipped up the inner lining, then placed the false bottom in place. She’d already had to replace the board once due to over-zealous security. Thankfully, it had been empty.  
“The whole debacle that sent me into exile means that they’re actively checking for contraband… And especially for where I am, since they don’t yet know...” Ashe added, both Fran and Penelo nodding about the nature of their mission. Fran was thankful for this situation. Trying to introduce both of them to bondage safely in any other situation would cause questions that she couldn’t yet answer. Using this as a springboard, she could get them into her leather works before they realised what she really wanted.  
“So, we need some way to hide her in, relatively speaking, plain sight. Now, I have some things that I can use to do just that, but I need you to agree that, whatever happens, You’ll trust me...” Fran interjected. She pause, apprehensive. She needed this, from both girls. Both girls nodded, and went their separate ways, Fran removing the petite bondage harness which she hoped would be encasing Penelo from the hidden closet, and allowing her almost unrestricted access to the small, but perfectly formed, hume’s body. And then…  
She hoped it would be totally unrestricted, and totally consensual. And that lovely body would be clad in only leather from then on. Her leather. If that did happen, she knew, she just knew she would never truly want her to let her go… and, if she was right, she’d never want to escape… and, a short time later, Ashe would join her...

A few days later, a set of blue and gold soft pumps were sat next to a set of pink and cream ones, perfectly sized for their future owners, Fran heading out to meet Balthier and the others before they head into Archaeda proper, leaving Fran in the landing bay, joining Ashe inside the Strahl once they were gone. The paperwork for this was legitimate, with Vaan wondering himself why they had several kilos of leather armour in the hold and an up-to-date export license for leather supplies. She wasn’t exactly going to tell him the honest truth, and so far, none of her suppliers had talked.  
“Well, the good news is that the paperwork we got for this caper of yours cleared...” Ashe mused as she watched them get past the dock security without raising an alarm. Fran didn’t doubt it. She had only renewed her license a few weeks ago, and it was part of the reason the Strahl, under a different name but the same registry, got into Archaeda at all. That was the only part of the filed information that _wasn’t_ completely legitimate. She was actually thinking of changing the ship’s name on it's registry outright if they continued to make more off legal exports.  
“So, That just leaves the ‘problem’ of the two of you...” Fran added, her accent ringing out as the boarding ramp closed.  
“Why does it have to be both of us, Fran? I know we need to hide Ashe, being who she is and all, but I’m not exactly famous or anything...” Penelo practically chirped, hopping up off the ledge she’d been perched on, walking over to the Viera who towered over her. She was almost pouting and complaining. All she lacked was drawing on the ground with one toe as she spoke.  
‘Not yet anyway…’ Fran mused in her head, before offering, “This is true, but even with how it was planned, having only one of your spirited away might raise a few questions, questions I don’t exactly have the answers for… Well, ones they’d accept…”  
She didn’t want to bring up that she was trying to make sure Penelo could be willing to do this for her, unconditionally. Forcing it would lose that beautiful experience of watching her enjoy the look of the simpler items, of playing up the restraint level because of Fran’s enjoyment of the fact, and of the stages as she wore increasingly strict bondage as casual attire…  
If she got it far enough by the time Ashe was ready for scooping up fully, it would be an adorable contrast, Penelo happily showing her how much it was nice to be bound up strictly as Fran liked. And then...  
“Besides, the least we want is the Archadian Guard to ask questions...” Ashe agreed, snapping her out of her fantasies. Fran managed to compose herself, even with thoughts of the elfin hume before her keeping her distracted.  
‘If you knew everything about how I wanted to hide you, would you be walking so readily into it?’ Fran wondered, watching Penelo follow her like a loyal Mi’qote, giving her even more naughty ideas. She needed to get this done before she was too much lost in inspiration, and forgot to keep it simple and easy to sell to the hume. Having her in a Mi’qote costume would be later! She had to get the right patterns first! They had really complicated costumes, although white fur was easy to get if you asked...

“I’m still unsure about your plan, Fran,” Penelo offered, “Far too many unknowns...”  
“Yes, Yes, Let Fran tell us then...” Ashe countered, “We agreed that simply stowing me somewhere would just have them find me, which would have them label me as a stowaway at best, and at worst, they’d recognise me and put me on trial as royalty in exile...”  
“While Fran… You’re offering that we don’t even actually hide her...” Penelo responded, sitting on one of the beds, not noticing the spot where Fran had unscrewed Penelo's nameplate, and looking between the two of them, “That’s the really insane part of this plan. Most ways to do that are generally irreversible, need a lot more preparation than you’ve given us, and we will still need Ashe to be recognisable when she comes out of exile...”  
‘Does she have to come out of exile?’ Fran mused in her head, before answering, “Well, I have made plans for matters such as these, being partners with a sky pirate generally gives you a good idea how to do it,” Fran explained, a white lie, being an expert at crafting leather was how she knew how to do it.  
She then deliberately paused, looking like she was contemplating something, “First, Penelo, can you please go and wait outside? I have to deal with some things with Ashe, then I will come for you...”  
“I’ll be in the cockpit, pretending that the security sweep that’s coming to find Ashe is random…” Penelo sighed, looking back for a moment, as she stated, “After that, promise me, Fran… No more secrets...”  
“Yes, I’ll tell you everything...” Fran replied, sliding the door of what would, soon, be their shared cabin, hopefully, closed as the young girl left for what she hoped was the last time.

She could very much agree to not lie to her any more, since after today, she’d know exactly where she stood with her in the long term. And, if it worked out, where she’d be for the rest of her life… but she needed to, first, know what she was getting into with Ashe. If that worked out, she’d be able to go ahead with plans for a ménage a trois...


	2. All According To Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most dangerous game, that of seduction. If Fran wants to get both the Hume she wants in her bed, she'll need to sell bondage to a queen.
> 
> How do you persuade royalty to even _pretend_ to be a slave?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably already tell, Ashe is planned to be part of the relationship in this version. The original also started as they arrived at the docks, while my version started several days earlier. As the story progresses, the changes will mount up, but the core narrative being worked off of will always be Aidenke’s original story.

“So, Why did you really want Penelo to leave?” Ashe asked, as Fran moved to the bed Penelo had so recently vacated, Ashe not aware she was sat on the bed that had, until recently, had her name on it, “You’re almost breaking your promise to her already by doing so...”  
“I need to rely on you in particular to allow this to go unhindered, I expect Penelo to be very easily swayed...” Fran stated, “If you aren’t open to doing this, I’d have to go with a much riskier plan, that may well not go half as well...”  
Fran mused that she wasn’t totally lying by saying that. Penelo would be easily sold on the mild aspects, and easily swayed into trying more, but...  
If she wanted to go through with her full plan, She would need to have Ashe agree wholeheartedly to it. If Ashe didn’t agree totally, she’d have to push it, and probably use her still unfinished case, assuring her that she’d let her out, possibly end up with it getting to Vaan or Basche, which would be a huge disaster.  
In the worst case, The chance with Penelo could be forever lost, and she knew her future plans would be in doubt, due to how bad it could get. She waited for Ashe’s next words with baited breath.

“So, you need my approval to do the plan, since you expect Penelo wouldn’t argue...” Ashe replied, Fran nodding, “So, What would be the problem with this plan of yours then?”  
“It is my intent to pass you off as… slightly rebellious servants of the master of this vessel...” Fran explained, her ears flicking slightly. It was now or never...  
“That’s the easy part… However, I sense a ‘but’...” Ashe responded, “Even I know my photograph has been distributed halfway round the kingdom, and definitely will be in the hands of the ‘random’ sweep...”  
“Indeed, but the trick is in the disguise of your identities. As public as your persona has been over the years, a simple change in wardrobe or costume would not be enough,” Fran continued. “We will need to have a reason to have you out in plain sight without being able to discern your facial features.”  
“Which is what makes me curious...” Ashe nodded, “What do you hope to do to accomplish such a miracle?”  
“I was hoping to imply that my servants are being kept secured for some reason, that you do not need to know or care about… To accomplish this, We would have you bound and hooded here in the cabin...” Fran explained, Ashe going bright red. Fran’s breath caught.  
“Yes, that would be effective, and m-m-my identity would be fully protected,” Ashe stammered, wringing her hands in her lap, “Also, They… They would be distracted…”  
“By your state, yes, and groping someone’s staff, however rebellious, would be outside of their remit, and who would see the exiled queen of Dalmasca as some Viera’s pet Hume?” Fran offered, speaking more deliberately and leaning in as she said it so every word would have the girl putty in her hand. All the while, she was thinking, ‘_Well, Maybe not the exiled queen, but… if she abdicated __after__ she came out of exile, __Well, she’d not be the queen, and instead could be Amalia again, but this time..._’  
“I… I can’t see much wrong with this plan,” Ashe replied, looking at her lap, before she firmly stated, “Yes, Let’s do this. I can’t just hide from something like this...”

Fran’s ears twitched. She had got past the first hurdle without any yelling or recrimination. She could do this. She had to be very careful though with how she did this, since Ashe was definitely conflicted, intrigued but embarrassed by her interest. She wondered if she’d experimented before. If she had, she’d love to compare notes with whoever did it with her.  
“To start, we need to get rid of your normal clothes, I’ll put them in the bottom of one of my clothes chests… and put you in something more appropriate… for this role anyway...” Fran mused, as she walked over to a hidden panel in the room, swinging it open to show it was a hidden closet. Fran was thankful Ashe couldn’t see inside, as she discreetly moved an entire rack of items that were all in light blue and gold dyed leather into an alcove that snapped shut.  
Even the most clueless of person would notice the size and colours matched only one person, and she didn’t want Ashe to figure out how much she’d prepared for this day.

“So, Whose room is this really meant to be?” Ashe asked as she took off her boots, “Well, you clearly come here a few times a week… The bedding is changed regularly...”  
“It’s mostly a store room. I’m planning to make it a private cabin...” Fran stated, satisfied that the only items Ashe would see when she finished moving the false wall aside weren’t dyed yet, due to how little she was sure about Ashe’s future involvement, the doors further pushed into side compartments in order to hide the fact it had Hume cultural symbols on it.  
She hoped Ashe wouldn’t notice the fact the inner surface was lined with pink velvet cloth where she reached in, the half she didn’t go in lined in blue. Once things were settled down, the two girls would come to figure out whose areas were whose that way.  
“Very well, Do you think you think you have enough materials here on the ship to be able to carry out this plan?” Ashe replied, not wanting to push it further as she slid off her miniskirt, only for Fran to chuckle, moving the false wall aside to show the cabinet, all trace of anything that would reveal this was going to be her and Penelo’s new closet, that this was ‘Amalia’ and Penelo’s cabin, hidden.  
“Do you think so?” Fran offered with a smirk, “Leather-working is a finely honed craft for the Viera and I practice it often with whatever skins are collected while travelling the world. The entire process is done by hand, and I only purchase the fastenings,”  
“It appears that you are in good practice,” Ashe quipped with a partial smile as she looked over what appeared to be countless items carefully arranged in the wide cabinet. “Some of those clothes you have in there look very beautiful,”  
“Yes, and the Hume who wear them will look even more beautiful for it...” Fran thought aloud, as she picked out a short black leather vest, pretending to be reminiscing, “Sometimes it’s difficult to find the time to work, but perhaps today will be a good time to put them to use… I admit, it’s a bit naughty, but I was hoping to use this as a reason for you both to try out some designs of mine...”

Fran glanced towards Ashe, but she didn’t seem to have caught on to the fact the plan was never about hiding her from the patrols, and actually relied on their acceptance of what would be a very interesting relationship, nor had she noticed that the shipment and paperwork for what the men were doing had her name all over it, literally in a lot of cases.  
If Ashe had even got a hint of how the woman in front of her had arranged everything about the stopover, and the splitting up of their group, she didn’t show it as she accepted the vest without complaint.

“It would be a pleasure...” Ashe offered, both her and Fran looking over how well it sculpted her otherwise unsupported cleavage as she finished lacing it up, “Mmm… I know I’d not do this… normally, but for you, I see no reason not to...”  
Fran’s heart skipped a beat. ‘Oh, and I can see several reasons for you to do so… for me...’ She thought, as, with a smile, she stated, “The skill only shows when it compliments the wearer...”

Fran was now sure about both her feelings for Ashe. She knew she was, relatively speaking, forbidden fruit, so tempting, but, as she looked through the closet for the next item, she was no longer looking at Ashe as a way to get Penelo into something tight with plenty of zips and buckles, but she was looking at her on that bed, as they shared in their mutual hobby. She had fallen for Ashe just as much as Penelo.  
But while Penelo was a street rat who very few people would miss ending up as a Viera’s Hume, if things went wrong, she’d never be able to avoid the repercussions with Ashe. That’s why she did her first...

“I’m glad that it pleases you then...” Ashe offered in return, Fran nodding before turning back to the closet.  
“And there’s still so much left in the set...” Fran declared, “Not all of it suitable for wearing out of the room...”  
“Of course...” Ashe agreed, Fran handing her a pair of shorts, her underwear falling away. Fran almost forgot to breathe at how well they hugged her figure as she slid them on. Yes, She was going to try to guide the exiled queen towards a nice empress-sized bed, her in the middle, Penelo on the other side. These items made underwear counterproductive, able to avoid a camel toe despite there being little between the crotch and the shorts.  
“Well, I think that now I look the part of a servant girl, for a viera who is very good at leatherworking...” Ashe offered, “If I was auditioning to be one, I think that you’d have a servant...”  
“Mmm… And I think you’d have the job...” Fran offered, guiding her back down onto the bed, “The good news is that, with this outfit, no guard would even think they were looking at an exiled queen. You’re far too distracting for such small-minded individuals...”  
“Perhaps we have found a new weapon of distraction, then?” Ashe echoed with another grin, “Maybe me or Penelo should show these off to Vaan or Balthier...”  
“Oh no, my mastercrafted works are not made for ogling by men. Viera do not make leather for men to enjoy,” Fran stated, smiling as she noticed something, “However, there is a problem with your attire if you are the servant of a viera… Most of them, I don’t know why, seem to have premature white hair...”  
“I would need to wear a hood then...” Ashe stated, wondering why she was disappointed with her brown hair. Why did she see herself in this outfit, her hair a striking white, along with Penelo in similar attire, and also with white hair, walking behind Fran, proud to be a viera’s servant? Why did her heart leap when she thought of this being her room, able to see Penelo in similar attire in the opposite bed, her thoughts aligning perfectly with Fran’s at that moment. Of course, Fran was telling a white lie...  
Fran knew the reason, even as part of Ashe’s hair moved aside to show the colour beginning to fade. Ashe had a willingness, a wish to be Fran’s Hume, their desires aligning perfectly, and it was beginning to alter her, like it had apparently altered Ritz Malheur when she decided to stay with Shara for many years. No-one would notice it unless they knew what to look for, and Fran planned to make sure no-one would until it was time...  
“Would you prefer it if you put it on now, and put your trust in me when I secure you for your feigned indiscretion?” Fran asked, undoing the laces and laying the hood out on display in her lap, “Or do you want to leave it until last, and be able to see what I am doing?”  
“P-P-Perhaps it would be best to put it on first...” Ashe declared after a moment’s thought, “You never know when they will arrive...”  
“Very well... Get ready...” Fran replied, holding the hood up in front of her, allowing Ashe to look upon the open panels for the eyes and mouth, plus the small bit of webbing that allowed her to breathe as Ashe prepared for what she hoped would be a short foray into captivity. Fran meanwhile considered that the legitimate nature of her license, plus the fact they’d likely checked her load already, meant they might only get a minimal check anyway. Which was fine with her. But Ashe was making excuses to get herself bound faster, and she had to follow the queen’s orders!  
“I’m ready,” Ashe finally answered after a deep breath. Fran held the hood up and in front of Ashe, sliding it gently over the crown of her head. With a slight tug, the leather pulled down over Ashe’s face, settling over her features like a second skin. She couldn’t step out any more, and Fran had growing hopes that she wouldn’t want to, that, the next time she did this, it would be slightly faded cream, with pink highlights, and hand-picked by Ashe herself as she sat in a similar outfit to now, but in pink and cream.  
“So, How does it feel?” Fran asked, running her hands over the material to ensure it was tight against Ashe’s face. The fit was snug, almost perfect, with the openings for the eyes allowing Ashe to see perfectly, for now. Her nose was completely covered, and finally her mouth was discreetly restricted, the gap enough to talk for now. But it wouldn’t be for long.  
“OK...” Ashe managed after a few moments of getting used to the near-gag the mouth area offered. Fran smiled, before moving to behind her and beginning work on the lacing. Drawing the loops steadily tighter, Ashe’s only clue was the leather pulling tighter and tighter, until Fran tied the knot at the base of her neck, there being no gap left behind.  
“There...” Fran stated, slipping a small clasp box over the knot, hiding away the surplus length and ensuring the hood wouldn’t be coming off in a hurry, almost regretting that she’d need to reopen the box later, “That would take care of the hardest part...”  
Ashe looked across at the room’s mirror, and gazed at the sight she’d become. She barely recognised herself, the hood thankfully hiding the light blush she had at how well she liked what she saw. The leather hood fitted her head like it belonged there, a second skin pulled tight over her own face, her mouth reduced to a slim zipper. She had no doubts no-one would ever recognise her like this...  
“Will it work?” Fran asked, Ashe nodding. Fran smiled, reaching across to the zipper, and pulling it across, before a second shuttle snapped together, pulling the other way to reduce it to a near invisible line. Ashe no longer would need to speak. Her actions spoke for her. Fran had claimed her, she knew it. A spell, muttered, would hide the pigmentation loss for a few months, long enough for their mission to be long over.  
“But we are not done yet...” Fran offered, “Close your eyes.”  
Ashe nodded, doing so, Fran pulling the whisper quiet zipper across, then the seal over that, with both eyes. Her eyes and mouth had all but disappeared, her nose visible only due to the need to breathe. Fran ran her hand over the smooth surface of Ashe’s head. She then paused.  
“Put your hands in front of you,” Fran stated, getting out a pair of long gloves, sliding them up one arm, then the other, Ashe’s hands dropping back into her lap, the image perfect for showing off what she was doing. Several photographs were snapped, then she asked for her arms again, sliding the gloves off, Ashe grunting in confusion.  
“Just idle curiosity...” Fran offered. The image that Ashe presented was beautiful, captivating and so much a moment she wanted to treasure. Her head had lowered, unconsciously, to the perfect angle for dutiful obedience, her hands, encased in the leather, contributing to the image of the loyal Hume, something to be coveted and enjoyed.  
A copy or two would be sent to some friends of hers, who shared the same adoration for a nicely dressed or wrapped Hume. Nothing in the image screamed Princess Ashelia, and that was the even more gorgeous part. There would be an identical setup in the future which would use more of the pinks and creams Ashe favoured, but for now...  
“I’m so going to enjoy when I don’t have to undo what I’m about to do...” Fran mentally sighed, as she found the right items for the rest of her work, before she stated aloud, “Just a couple more pieces, then you’ll be all ready...”  
“Hnn knn…” Ashe nodded, getting used to the sensation of not being able to speak or see due to the tight hood that was secured around her head, masking her completely. Fran’s heart skipped a beat. She so wanted to hear that night after night, contrasting with Penelo’s own muffled declarations. But she knew Ashe needed to make further appearances, and not behind a blindfold or really good gag.  
She returned to the closet, pulling two last items out that she’d be using on the deliciously captive princess. An armbinder and what she hoped would work as a legbinder. Setting both items to one side of the helpless girl, she took each of her wrists.  
“Hold your arms behind you,” Fran said, Ashe obeying easily and with no resistance. She wondered if this was her first time. She was so deliciously pliant, completely different to her public persona.  
“Yes, this Ashe is for me alone...” Fran breathed, not loud enough for the hooded girl to hear as she loosened the lacing and straps enough to slide her arms into it, lacing it up, buckling straps over the laces as she went. Ashe’s breathing became heavier and heavier as she felt it tighten more and more, her arms more and more helpless, until Fran finished a few inches above her elbows, not quite up to her shoulders, but it looked good and that’s all that counted.  
Tucking the ends of the laces carefully between Ashe’s bound arms, she ran her hands over the smooth skintight sheath, marvelling at what the princess had become already. When she heard Ash give a grunt of confusion, she stopped for a moment.  
“How does that feel? Is it too tight?” She asked, covering for her distraction.  
“Fhhn…” Ashe said after a moment, pulling her arms around as if to test the bindings that held her fast. She wasn’t sure how long she’d be able to handle being bound, but for now, she felt that she could handle the tightness and constriction if it meant escaping any notice. Being bound and helpless in Fran’s care would certainly be better than anything she’d experience in the care of her enemies.  
“Let me just help you lie down. The last part will go on better that way...” Fran offered, Ashe felt Fran’s hands around her shoulders, leaning her down on the bed before rolling her on her side. She’d never felt quite as helpless as she did now as she felt Fran slide something else up past her ankles and up just above her knees. Ashe continued to test the armbinder as Fran pulled the laces on the legbinder as tight as they would go, confident that Ashe was now well and truly tied.  
“There,” Fran said, standing up off the bed to take in the sight of her fully bound and leather-clad captive. She couldn’t resist a slight smile at her leatherworks being used and working well on the helpless girl. She would so enjoy looking on the final version of that look, as she closed and locked the bedroom for the night, her eyes flicking to the other, horribly empty, bed, and thinking of Penelo in the cockpit...


End file.
